


These Are Mine

by strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong28/pseuds/strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not too pleased with what Harry decides to wear to his mum's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little one shot that takes place before the wedding of Louis' mum. Harry's outfit gave me the idea.

Louis stood in front of the mirror trying to get his hair styled for his mum's wedding later that day, as he saw Harry come into the bedroom. Eating a banana.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Louis looked at the time on his phone. "The car will be here in 30 minutes."

"Calm down, will ya? I was hungry." Harry sat on the bed, dressed in only a T-shirt and boxer shorts, taking another bite of banana.

"You do realize there will be food at the reception," Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's not at least for a couple of hours," Harry paused. "You know, you should have suggested to your mum that she get a banana cake for her wedding."

Louis shook his head, amused. "Harry, love, will you please go get ready? Please."

"Lou, calm down babe. I'm about to go get ready." Harry threw the banana peel in the trash, and went to the large bathroom, where his clothes for the wedding were hanging up.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, Harry emerged dressed and mostly ready. His eyes immediately went to Louis' fine derriere that was trapped in some nice tight blue suit pants. Harry licked his lips and a tiny whimper came out of his mouth.

Louis was all dressed except for his suit jacket, and was still messing with his hair, when he saw Harry in the mirror.

"You are not wearing that, are you?" Louis asked, turning to face Harry.

"What's wrong with this?" Harry asked, looking down at his attire, confused. He thought he looked nice.

Louis looked at Harry, exasperated. Harry did this on purpose, he was sure of it. Harry was constantly wearing shirts with as few buttons as possible buttoned up.

Louis motioned towards Harry's shirt. "You know damn well what's wrong. You can not have your tits out on display at my mum's wedding, Harry."

"They aren't on display!" Harry exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest defensively. Lou was being just silly. 

"Oh they aren't?" Louis asked. "First off, I can see below your butterfly. Second, if you lean down even just slightly your tits are going to pop out."

"Lou, you are being very silly. I always wear my shirts like this," Harry told him, dropping his arms.

"As I am well aware, you little tease. You think it's easy for me to see you flaunt that in front of me all the time when you know damn well I can't look or touch?" Louis started to walk towards where Harry was standing, with a sultry expression on his face.

Uh oh. Harry knew that look. Louis slowly walked behind Harry. 

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, love," Louis said teasingly, slipping his arms though Harry's and placing his hands on Harry's ribs, slowly moving them up. "I just want to remind you that these -" Louis slipped his hands under the open area below Harry's sleeves and cupped Harry's nipples under his shirt. "Are. Mine."

"Ack!" Harry squealed. "Louis!"

"As is this," Louis whispered in a low, husky voice. Louis moved one of his hands down to grab Harry's crotch, while the other turned Harry's chin towards him, so he could kiss Harry's open mouth. Harry's eyes squeezed shut, as he kissed Louis back passionately, Louis' tongue grazing his own.

Harry was out of breath when Louis released him. "I'll even compromise. Just one more button and maybe a scarf, and I'll be happy love."

Harry was breathing very heavily. "You know, it's not very nice to turn your boyfriend on when said boyfriend has to leave to be out in public soon!" Harry huffed.

Louis chuckled, as he grabbed his suit jacket to put on. 

"Oh come on love," Louis told Harry. "Don't be mad. How do you expect me to react when you are dressed like that, and you know I can't even come close to you until after the reception?"

"Fine," Harry said, buttoning up his shirt a little more and getting a scarf from the closet. "You owe me later, though."

Louis' phone chimed. "My car will be here in a few minutes," Louis said, checking his phone. 

Harry nodded, wrapping a scarf around his suit jacket. He followed Louis as he gathered his sunglasses and headed towards the front door. Harry stood by the side of the door, as Louis tucked his sunglasses in his front pocket.

Louis looked at Harry with a soft smile, as he touched the soft curls that framed Harry's face. "When is your car coming?"

"Ten minutes after yours," Harry said, leaning down into Louis' shoulder, breathing him in.

Harry looked up and leaned into Louis, closing the space between with them with a sweet yet firm kiss. Louis combed his hands through Harry's hair, capturing Harry's lips passionately. Breaking apart, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry in a warm hug.

"I love you so much," Louis told Harry, dropping sweet feathery kisses all around Harry's face. 

"I love you too," Harry replied, pulling Louis back towards him so Harry could give him another kiss.

"Never forget that," Louis said, kissing him back. "No matter what happens. I'll always love you."

"Lou, I know," Harry looked into Louis' blue eyes. "And I'll always love you. We've done this countless times. It will be okay."

Louis sighed, leaning to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "I know. I just hate not being able to be around you. I just love you so much."

"Come here," Harry said, enveloping Louis around his body in a hug. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, and then finally his lips.

Louis giggled. "Tickles." 

"Love you," Harry whispered in Louis' ear. "Always." Harry took Louis hand and placed it over the open area of Harry's chest, over is heart. "Because this is yours."

Louis smiled. Louis leaned up towards Harry, and kissed him on the lips several times in a row, peck after peck. "As is mine."

A horn honked from outside.

"That's me," Louis said. Louis caressed Harry's cheek, leaning in to kiss him slowly and passionately. "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," Harry murmured, still in a daze from Louis kissing him. Harry opened his green eyes to look at Louis, giving him a couple more kisses. "I love you."

"Really have to go now, babe," Louis told him, kissing him one more time, before opening the door. "Love you."

Harry sighed as he watched Louis walk out towards the car that was waiting for him. He couldn't help admire how fit Louis was looking, even more than usual. The blue suit he was wearing stuck to his every curve. Harry wondered how he was going to get through this wedding without losing it. This was going to be torture.

Harry closed the door, and slide down to the floor, with his back to the door. Harry's heart was racing as he sighed. Louis was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. It was worth every second though, because he loved Louis with every fiber of his soul.


End file.
